


The Walking Homestuck (Discontinued)

by paragophobia



Category: Homestuck, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragophobia/pseuds/paragophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the dead rising, our favorite homestuck characters are once again put to the test- fully aware when they die they aren't coming back to who they used to be. Some may see this new world as a second chance, a time for reconciliation to finally mean something, but for those who refuse to forget the previous world be their own demise... and bring thier closest loved ones down with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Excellent Morning

**Author's Note:**

> *see notes at the end
> 
> ~~~~~~~ POV change  
> It becomes real obvious so I don't tell you who's POV

You wake up with a yawn and put your shades on. You then trudge over to your bedroom door, passing your turntables and piles of empty bottles of AJ, but, as usual, you get distracted by pesterchum, no one can get enough of the ironically coolness that is Dave, yourself. You grab your phone and slouch back into your chair and open up pesterchum, which is going insane.

EctoBiologist begin pestering TurntechGodhead

EB: dave!  
EB: this is serious!  
EB: dave!  
EB: i really need your help!  
TG: Okay, okay! Calm your tits  
TG: What's up?  
EB: there are these... things  
TG: Things?  
EB: they are everywhere!  
EB: i don't know what they are!  
TG: What in the literal fuck

Just then you hear scratches at the door, curious you move closer. There are faint moans, then pesterchum rings, the moans are louder and the scratches transform into pounding.  
"What in the actual fuck?!" you think to yourself.  
You back up and grab some crappy records and your broken sword then inch toward the door and place a hand on the knob. You turn it ever so slightly and, all of a sudden, you are being pushed by the door opening from the outside. While behind the "safety" of the door you check out who- what these are, invading your personal space and Dave-time. That's when you notice one of the things crawling on your floor it seems to be... sniffing? Automatically your mind shifts to this one video game you once played called “Resident Evil”. It was so sweet it was actually made into a movie. Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel cold hand on your knee and inches away from your own is another face, the face is falling apart and filling your nostrils with an awful stench. One eye missing, the right one, nose almost falling off, pools of green drool oozing out of the open mouth, you scream and shove your sword through the center of their eyes and it falls limp on the ground, letting out a high pitched groan. Breathing heavier than normal you get up, pull your sword out, and check pesterchum.

EB: DAVE THEY ARE HERE  
EB: DAAVE  
EB: DAVE PLEASE  
EB: THEY- THEY GOT MY DAD  
EB: dave...  
EB: GOD NO  
EB: DAVE  
EB: dave?

Fuck. Guess you are really freaking him out. You decide to respond before you meet him at his place.

TG: Dude I'm fine  
TG: as I said, calm your tits  
TG: I had to go all motherfucking assassin on those fucks  
TG: little fuckers never saw it coming  
TG: What are they anyway?  
TG: dude?  
TG: Alright well I'm heading over to your place now  
TG: don't go killing yourself okay?

TurntechGodhead ceased petering EctoBiologist

You are freaking out, but have a reputation to maintain so you calmly grab your weaponry and look for bro.  
You don't see him anywhere, he must be out. You aren’t worried ‘cause your bro can kill anything, he’s got mad skills. You begin walking to the entrance of your apartment and hear those things. First you collect yourself, taking deep breaths; in through the nose and out through the mouth the way bro taught you when you two first began sparring lessons, then proceed to the entryway. The sounds of growling and ripping flesh grow louder, you freak when you see a trail of blood leading to a group of those things. They’re eating something... someone? Your mind turns to the worse and an image of your bro, getting his face eaten off fills your head. Tears swell in your eyes and you begin throwing records at the monsters, aiming for their heads, each record pierces their skulls and they fall limp. You slowly walk to where they were and see they were just fighting over a crow, relieved you pull records from each of the things and walk out and head towards Johns place.

The streets are empty, it's like a ghost town. Creepy. On the way there is a park, you decide to cut through to save you time. There is a little blonde chick, with bunny slippers and a rabbit that looks close to johns sack of shit that he cherishes so much, walking in the same direction as you.  
"Hey girl, it's not safe here," she must not have heard you, so you speak up, "Hey!" at this she turns around. You are taken aback by her. She seems to only be ten or eleven years old, but the left side of her mouth is completely torn off, her eyes don't have that spark of life any longer, they are a dull pale blue and the pupil is almost gone, her cornea is pinkish-reddish instead of pure white. She sniffs the air and then walks toward you, getting faster and faster with each step- er uhh limp. You stumble backward and fall on your butt, you pull out your sword and hold it up but you can't seem to bring yourself to your feet. She is dangerously close, all of a sudden a gunshot rings out. The girl's forehead now has a huge gash and dark- almost black- blood now covers her face, she falls limp on the ground, unmoving. You look up and see a girl- rifle aimed at the corpse lying unmoving a yard (almost one meter)* away- with long, black hair framing her face and her large, round glasses. She looks down and gives you the faintest buck-toothed smile, thick eyebrows slightly arched with worry.  
"Are you okay?" she says.  
"Of course I am, Harley! Dave- Mutha Fuckin- Strider." you put your sword away and look at the girl Jade just shot and sigh, "what are you doing here?"  
"Same as you, on my way to see if John is okay!" she lowers her gun, "you're welcome, by the way"  
"Oh yeah... Thanks I guess"  
You stand there in deafening silence for a little while before you break it, "we should get going." you state. She nods and leads the way with rifle at ready.  
You continue walking through the park when half of one of those things come crawling toward the two of you. The entire lower half of its body is gone. If it’s capable of thought, all it’s thinking about is getting to you and Jade and ripping off your flesh for a nice meal. Fully aware of this, you swing your sword right through its head. When you pull it out, about 4 inches from the tip down is soaked in black blood. You continue walking towards John's house; you don’t look back to see if Jade follows.  
~~~~~~~  
You're worried about Dave. The way he talked to you when you shot that thing that was trying to kill him, the tone in his voice, what he said, what he didn't say.  
He is now leading the way, you two have picked up pace and there are now more of those things coming. You can hear them; they aren't light on their feet, you know. They get closer, you are absolutely freaking out, but trying to keep your cool, you are in the presence of the “King of Cool” of course.  
“Dave maybe we should pick up pace....”  
“Jade,” his voice is quiet and he is looking around, “that is an excellent idea”  
He starts running and you take off after him. You are light on our feet and swiftly move together, your steps in unison.  
You keep running until you are out of breath, about ten minutes of full on sprinting. You are very close to John's pace; you decide to rest on the stop sign about three blocks from his house.  
“Sorry for being a douche back there” Dave says after a moment of silence.  
This catches you off guard but you respond, “It's okay, I get it you were just paranoid, not everyday the dead come back to rip the flesh off your bones.....” you awkwardly laugh at the last thing you said, you can't believe you actually said that! And then laughed.......  
Dave looks a little frightened but shrugs it off, “yeah...”  
After more awkward silence you decide to speak up, “we aren't far, we should get going again”  
Dave agrees and we are on our way again, that is, until you feel something tugging on your shirt. You look back and scream when you come face to face with one of those things, right before it bites you, there is a record in its jaw, the record goes all the way through its skull and everything from the top “lip” up is on the ground, next to the rest of the body that fell limp a few seconds later.  
“Holy shit! Jade! Are you okay!?!” Dave says after running back towards you.  
You shake your head and grab on to him, tears start rolling down your cheeks. You bury your head in his chest. He wraps one arm around you and, with his other arm, puts his hand on the back of your head, pulling you closer.  
“It's okay,” he lets go of you and walks behind you, “it tore your shirt but didn't touch your skin”  
You sniff, “okay, thanks, let's go.”  
He nods, picks up the record, then grabs your hand and you two walk to John's.


	2. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids set out to find their families and are greeted by heart stopping news.

You reach John's house and run inside, letting go of Harley's hand.  
“JOHN?!?! IT'S DAVE AND JADE!” you yell hoping to hear his dorky voice or see his adorable buck-teeth, but you don't. Jade walks in behind you.  
She puts a hand on your shoulder, “Dave, we don't want to attract unwanted attention.”  
“I guess you have a point...” you sigh and walk upstairs to his bedroom.  
His bedroom is destroyed. The walls, that took him so long to scrub the marker off of, are covered in blood. There is a spot on the floor where signs of a struggle show, and his window is broken. You walk over to his closet, where you are hearing muffled sounds, “I swear, John, if you're one of those... things I'm going to fucking lose my shit!” slowly opening the door you hold your sword high to find John having a mental breakdown. The right sleeve of his green jacket is down on his wrist, and his pants have holes in the knees. His raven hair is even more disheveled than it usually is and his face has dried, dark blood splattered on it. He looks up at you and his eyes are crystal blue, and filled with fear.  
“DAVE!!!” he jumps up and squeezes you.  
“Whoa!” you stumble back but catch your footing before you both end up on the floor.  
“Oh my God!! I thought- I thought you were.....” each word pulls both your and John’s arms tighter around each other.  
You cut him off not wanting to see him cry “Well, I'm not, c'mon Harley is down stairs.” You lead him out of the room and downstairs. Jade and John greet each other and you sit on the couch and check pesterchum while they continue talking.

TimaeusTestified begin pestering TerentalGodhead

TT: Dude  
TT: You better have a goddamn fucking clue about what I'm saying  
TT: and why  
TT: Get all your friends  
TT: Rose, John, and Jade  
TT: Bring them to the warehouse by the beach  
TT: The one with the boats

TimaeusTestified cease pestering TerentalGodhead

Fuck! Rose! You open up her chat log to pester her but she comes barging in at that moment.  
“I see we are all here now?” she says matter-of-factly.  
“R-Rose! How did you know we were here?” Jade says, clearly surprised.  
“Well, I was here with John when walkers infested the house-”  
“Whoa whoa whoa whoa!” you cut her off, “What did you say?”  
“ Walkers infested the house?”  
“Walkers?”  
“Yes, don't tell me you didn't encounter a single one on your expedition here?”  
“You mean the dead guys?” Jade asks.  
“Yeah!” John butts in, “Rose and I decided to call them walkers because, you know. They're the walking dead”  
“OHHHHH I get it! Clever!” Jade exclaims. How she's still bubbly is beyond you.  
Rose clears her throat, “as I was saying.... I was with John, here, when a large group of walkers came in, They… uhhh…. killed Mr. Egbert,” Roses expression saddens and John sits down, “John fought off the ones inside,”  
“I couldn't get to the ones surrounding my dad in time…” John has tears in his eyes  
Rose clears her throat again trying to change the subject, and finally finish her speech, “while I was outside. I found that their sense of smell is increased and they are attracted by noise.”  
You clear your throat to gain everyone’s attention, “Well, excellent observation Rose!” you say, doing your best to mimic her, “well bro pestered me and said he wanted us to meet he and his friends at the boat warehouse” You show them the chat log, “Is everyone ready for a hike?”  
“First,” Jade says, “Can I get a jacket?” she turns around and show everyone the tear in her shirt.  
“Yeah,” John says, running upstairs, “let me get you one.”  
He comes back down about 3 minutes later with a grey jacket, it fits jade perfectly, “I put some ammo in the pockets for your rifle, found some in my dads bedroom, he… won’t be needing them”  
Jade puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles, “Thanks Eg-derp”  
At that, John smiles and you feel relieved, “Let’s go, everyone prepare for walkers!”  
At first, the three tense, but then pull out their weapons, John grabs a hammer that was leaning against the far wall. Rose pulls out razor-sharp knitting needles, and Jade locks and loads her gun, you pull out your sword and lead the group out the door.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Jaaaaaneyyyyyyyy!!” you call, you can’t believe how slow she’s being.  
You, Jake, and Dirk are about 6 yards away from him.  
“It’s alright guys! I’ll catch up!” she continues walking but stop and falls to her knees.  
~~~~~~~  
You are in the back of the group, clenching your hammer in your hands.  
“It’s oddly quiet.” Rose states.  
“Good.” Dave snaps, “I would rather not attract walkers.”  
“You will if you don’t keep your voice down, Dave!” Jade scolds, “How far are we?”  
“Pretty far,” you inform, “I don’t live near any lakes, let alone beaches!”  
The four of you keep walking in silence when you hear faint moans, and crying.  
You stop walking, “Guys, do you hear that?” you whisper.  
The three nod in response.  
“Sh-Should we ch-check it out?” you stutter.  
Dave shakes his head; The girls both nod theirs in unison.  
Dave rolls his eyes, “Fine!” he hisses, “but let’s make it quick”  
The girls nod and lead the way while you and Dave fall behind.  
You are shocked at what you four find.  
~~~~~~~  
“JANE!!!!” you run to her without thinking, “Jane?” you kneel down by her side and Jake and Dirk come running up.  
“I-I’m okay.” she says, but her stuttering and occasional coughing lead you to believe otherwise.  
You look up at Dirk and Jake hoping either of them know what to do and Jake nods his head.  
He, then, picks up Jane, “Come on mate!” he said it… cheerfully. Well that’s Jake for ya. Jake continues carrying Jane down the road we were walking on before, Jane's head leaning into his chest, her hands tucked under her chin in one fist, and her legs dangling out, you hold back a giggle, and sigh. You lean into Dirk and he wraps an arm around your shoulders and you two walk behind Jake.  
“Roxy,you ok?” he asks, genuinely concerned.  
“I- I don’t think so” you admit.  
“Jane will be fine”  
“I know….. but what about the kids?”  
“They can take care of themselves”  
You sigh, of course you believe Dirk, you know they will be fine, you know you will see Rose, soon, but you’re scared of what they’ll see, what they might have to do, they are only around 15-16 years old, after all.  
~~~~~~~~  
The four of you are approaching what could be one- if not all- of your deaths.  
You are leading the way with your hammer, and Jade is in the back with her rifle, the sobs are getting louder while the moans are actually getting fainter? You approach a tree that looks as if it’s growing horns, but you dismiss the idea when you hear voices. You look closer and recognise them, Tavros. He is sobbing.  
“Look Tav-bro, we know it isn't going to end out alright.” a scratchy voice said, a gray hand splattered with black and green ooze reaches out to hold Tavros’ cheek. Tavros grabs the hand and closes his eyes  
“I- I can’t-”  
“Yes you can! You are the most courageous and strongest person I know,”  
“NO I’M NOT! STOP SAYING THAT GAMZEE!”  
You look back and see tears swelling up in Jade’s eyes. You look at rose then nudge her towards Jade to comfort her. She nods and walks by Jade and begins talking in a muffled voice, it’s hard to hear what she’s saying’ Dave walks up to you.  
“What’s happening?” he says barely audible  
You point to the tree up ahead, “Tavros.”  
He nods and watches along with you.  
“Look, Tav-bro” the hand falls, “I don’t- I don’t want to turn into one of those- those things, I don’t want to be a monster,” his hand lifts up a pistol, “do me one last solid bro?” Gamzee takes Tavros’ hand and wraps his fingers around the handle.  
“Gamzee……”  
Gamzee starts picking flowers out of the ground and puts them in Tavros’ hair.  
You and Dave exchange a look.  
“Flower crown of con-,” he coughs, interrupting himself, “confidence”  
he coughs again and this time blood comes out, a mix between violet and a dark violet.  
Tavros has more tannish-tinted tears streaming down his face, he steps back and holds up the gun  
“Gamzee, please- please don’t smile.” He looks away and fires, violet and dark violet blood fly on near by trees, Tavros falls to his knees.  
~~~~~~~~  
You run after Jade who just ran to Tavros. She is sitting next to him, her left arm around him and her right holding the hand with the pistol, calming him down. You look at Gamzee and gasp.  
His forehead has a huge gash in it, huge. You can only see his chin from the blow. His left side has violet blood seeping through his shirt, which has a hole in it revealing a bite. His hands have black blood all over them and he is missing a shoe.  
“Tavros, do you think you can tell us what happened?” Jade asks soothingly while picking the weeds out of his hair.  
“There were so many,” he buries his head in his knees, “he saved me from one, and when there was one sneaking up behind him I didn’t do anything, it- it bit him in the side.” He looks up with tears in his eyes.  
“It’s okay Tavros!” Jade says.  
You sit on the opposite side of him and help Jade with removing the weeds, “It is not your fault!”  
“Thanks girls,” he sniffs, “we tried to go get help but he couldn't go on.”  
Jade soothes him, she is much better at this than you. Dave and John finally come out and John looks like he is going to puke when he sees Gamzee. Dave just, stares at him.  
You stay like that for a while until the last bit of plant is out of Tavros’ hair, then John speaks up.  
“Tavros? Are you part of a group? Or was it just you and Gamzee?”  
Tavros hesitates before answering, “Just us two.”  
All is silent until Jade lights up with an idea.  
“You can join us!”  
Dave tenses clearly not in favor of this idea, but Tavros lights up.  
“Really?!? Oh my gog thank you so much!”  
John chuckles when Tavros leaps up to give him a hug.  
Then Tavros lets go with hints of tan on his cheeks, “ummm… where are we going?”  
“The boating warehouse by the beach!” Jade quickly responds, “We are meeting Roses mom, Dave’s bro, John’s nana, and my grandpa there!” she is clearly excited to see Jake once again.  
Tavros looks slightly surprised, “The one by the docks?” he asks, his voice shaky.  
“That’s the only one.” you state flatly.  
“You guys didn't hear?” his expression saddens, “That place was taken over by those things-”  
you cut him off, “walkers?” you asked, though you already knew the answer.  
“Walkers.” he continues, “everyone who stayed there was killed, now it’s infested no living thing will survive for a minute.”  
Everyone silences, all eyes go wide in shock, then after a few moments John begins tearing up, Dave goes completely pale like he is going to fall over, Jade grabs on to your arm for support, she does not look good. Suddenly, without invitation, images of your mom torn to pieces fill your mind as her screams bounce off the walls of your skull. You feel sick as the nightmarish visions cloud your head and begin to star Dirk, Jane, and Jake.  
Dirk screams and slashes at skulls of the undead horde overpowers him. Jake, bless his heart, tries to save Jane as a walker rips off the flesh of her neck, though his efforts only earn him heartache and a walker, skull bashed in so the brain is more visible than its features, claws his face.  
The same horrific scenes cloud your sight until you stumble over and nausea wins the fight you were unaware had begun and vile is the only thing you taste until your lunch is next to you in foul slop.

~~~~~~~~  
You cough feeling the warmth of Jake comforts you, but you feel awful. You assume you have a measly cold, or the flu, but given your surroundings that may not as harmless as it could have been.  
You feel your eyelids get heavy as you watch Jake; before you know it, you are falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~  
You look down at Jane, she is getting warmer and that scares you, Dirk and Roxy catch up to you two.  
“How is she?” asks Dirk  
“She just fell asleep,” you respond, “but she has gotten hotter.”  
Dirk lays the back of his palm on Jane’s forehead.  
“She is warmer than normal, but she isn't bit, maybe she just has the flu?”  
“I hope it’s nothing serious!” Roxy says, her voice shaky.  
“We can deal with her once we get to the warehouse, okay?”   
It seems like Dirk is trying to comfort Roxy, but the sternness in his voice is doing anything but that. Roxy just nods and all is quiet again, that is until you hear heavy footsteps that don’t belong to your mates.  
“Uhhhhh chaps? I believe we have company”  
Just as you say that, those monsters come limping out of alleyways.  
The three of you stand back to back, Roxy and Dirk each with a protective arm in front of the sleeping Jane.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
All four humans are silent and do not look well.  
Rose simply shakes her head. Jade brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees, she lets out muffled sobs.  
Dave clears his throat, regaining his coolness ora and poker face, “We need to get moving and help everyone else.” he states calmly.  
“But-” you try to argue and explain to him that they are gone but he puts his hand up, signaling for you to just shut up there is no changing his mind.  
Dave starts off towards the woods, most likely to their original path before you distracting them, and Rose gets up and follows, hopefully to help him cool off.  
You and John stay behind to help comfort Jade and catch up with the two.


	3. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple stories of other characters begin to surface and come together.

You are pouncing through the woods with your meowrail by your side. You are both on edge as you heard a gunshot not to far from where you two are traveling. Equius is doing his gross sweating thing, like seriously ewwwww.  
Snap!  
You stop moving and are as alert as your kitty mind can be, when you hear a twig snap and a few leaves rustling from paws that aren’t your own, or hooves from your meowrail for that matter. You look around and Equius stands there, watching you.  
“Purr-haps we should check that out!”  
“Uhh ummm” Equius is sweating even more, how is that possible?!?! “Maybe w-we should keep m-moving” he says in almost a whisper.  
Your curiosity gets the better of you and you are on all fours staking out the noise.  
“Nepeta!” your obviously concerned meowrail says in a slightly louder tone, “get back over here at once!”  
You ignore him and keep moving. You get up and notice that there isn’t anything around except for trees and Equius, trying to keep quiet as he makes his way over to you. You smile and turn around, only to come face-to-face with a monster, it tackles you and you do your best to keep its jaw away from your skin. Green drool drips from his hungry mouth onto your forehead, black blood drips from where your claws are digging into its chest and onto your shirt staining it, the few strands of white hair on its head dangling down and tickling your nose. You let out muffled grunts in your efforts of keeping the monster away.  
Suddenly, the weight is lifted from your claws and you see that Equius has leaped to your rescue and is squeezing the monsters skull.  
“You do not touch my moirail!”  
His grip tightens, grey knuckles becoming white and every vein in his hands pulse, and the monster’s skull bursts. The body falling limp, as well as spraying black blood onto Equius’ features. You get up and run to him, jumping up and hugging him in a warm embrace, olive tears streaming down your face. He puts a gentle hand on your head and pets you, calming you down with soothing “shh”s.  
“I’m so sorry Equi-hiss! Please fur-give me!”  
“There is nothing to forgive, Nepeta.”  
You squeeze him tighter and bury your face in his chest, a small smile creeping its way on your lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Holy fuck. You are officially out of breath.  
You collapse and let out a loud grunt, sending your stuff, or well a simple cerulean bag, flying.  
You try to get up but your fatigued body doesn’t let you; you have, after all, been running for your damn life. You look back to see you’ve put distance between you and the horde that was just following you.  
Too bad a little distance isn’t good enough for you nor the things chasing you.  
You begin to army crawl to your bag and open it, grabbing out your dice and taking a sip of a water bottle, you put the water bottle away and sling your bag over your shoulder, taking a moment to catch your breath and stand up then turn around to see you spent too long sitting on your ass.  
You keep running but notice the normally slow and limping creatures quickened their pace.  
“You guys can do that? Uggggggggh! Thank for getting 8 times more fucking harder to bash in your pathetic skulls!” your voice gets louder with each hateful word bursting from your mouth at the flesh eating monsters before retreating to a nearby tree.  
You grab a branch and pull yourself up then put your foot on a lower one for balance, repeating the process until you find a sturdy enough branch to support your weight. You settle in and take off your bag, digging for the water bottle. Then your dice fall, as try to grab them you lose your balance and begin falling with them. Trying to get hold of a branch before you hit the ground, you hit your head and you feeling a stinging in your right horn, seeing the small, yellow tip of your horn, that resembles a scorpion's claw, fall in front of you. You clench your teeth and keep trying to grab branches but continue to fail as they snap under the momentum you’ve gained from your fall. A branch skims you above your right eye and you can feel the warm blood drip. A shadowed cerulean clouds your right vision.  
Then, you hit the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Using all your might you try to keep the door closed, there are biters trying to get their way into your hive. You are really glad Vriska caused you to lose your sight because they smell horrid and you believe they look worse.  
Running away from the door you grab your cane and start heading towards the window, a hand clamps on to your right ankle. Causing you to trip and fall, your glasses slip off your face and you hear a sickening crack.  
“GOG FUCK!” You jab your cane through, or what you hope it is, a skull, “stupid biterr.”  
You crawl up the stairs, laughing about how dave would have I-told-you-so-ed about the stairs and your glasses. You crawl out the window and sniff around for any more of that rancid smell, then hop down, landing with a thud, and hurting your ankle a bit, then take off running toward the nearest highway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You hope you’re nearing the highway.  
You take a break and rest on another tree, the cold air soothing your burning throat. You turn and start toward the path you were walking in before when you realize all your stuff is still in that tree. You do a 180 and start towards the tree when you see a walker with the strap of your bag in its green drool-infested mouth.  
With a scoff you run toward the corpse, “Hope you enjoyed my supplies you shit, it;s the last thing you’re ever eating!”  
You reach the flesh eater and kick it in its stomach knocking it down, then you stomp on its head. Getting black blood all over your red shoe, but honestly, you don’t really care at this point.  
You start running again and, finally, reach the highway. You look around and almost jump in excitement when you recognize the street names. Johns hive- house is somewhere near here! You take a quick look around and hear footsteps and panting, you clench your fists preparing for the walkers, nothing is going to stop you from getting to your new destination, nothing.  
You soon realize the footsteps aren’t those of a limping, flesh eating, undead creep…….. they belong to someone alive.  
Your blood pumper skips a pump and you are about to leap out of your shoes, you start running towards the person, not listening to the cries of pain and fatigue your body is screeching out at every step. Soon the person is in view, a troll with short black hair and a dragon cane and cones for horns. You stop in your tracks.  
“........ Terezi?”  
The troll whips around, she is missing her glasses, making the red bulbs for eyes pierce your heart and trigger unwanted memories.  
“Vriska?”  
As soon as she says that there is a blinded troll right in front of you, arms squeezing your sides, she starts sobbing into your shirt.  
You wrap your arms around her and rest your forehead on top of the shorter troll’s head, trying hard not to cry yourself. She lets go first.  
“Oh my gog I cannot believe you’re here!”  
“Could say the same to you sistah” She giggles and hugs you again.  
“Are you with a group?”  
“Pffffffft pa-leeeeaaaase! Me? In a group? No one can handle this amount of-”  
“Bitchiness?” You glare at her and she laughs causing you to smile.  
“So Miss Pyrope, you gotta group?” Her laughter quickly fades away.  
“Had. We were staying at my hive and a horde came in, I was the only one to survive….”  
“Well???????? Who were they?”  
She sighs. “Aradia was bit trying to save Feferi, who ended up being shot in the back by some kid in a mask.” she begins tearing up, “the only ones left after that were Gamzee, Tavros and I. I ran inside thinking Tavros and Gamzee were right behind me but hey weren’t. I opened the door again, having to kill a few biters,”  
“Biters?”  
“Oh my gog, Vriska! Yes biters! The things that brought the world to a fucking end!”  
“Whoa! Calm down there! I just never thought of calling them biters is all!”  
“Ugh, anyway, when I went out I heard Gamzee call ‘don’t worry sis, Tavbro and I will be all motherfuckin fine!’ and then the scent of purple and tan blood grew fainter and fainter until… Poof! All I could smell was rotting flesh.” she pinches her nose.  
“Well that sucks! I was kinda hoping to see our little FLARPing buddies.”  
“Yeah…. really sucks” A moment of awkward silence until we hear moans from the direction of the woods.  
“Oh gog! Terezi! Did you have anywhere planned to go?’ She shakes her head.  
“Grrrrrrrreat……..” you look around and then grab her wrist and pull her down the street that leads to John’s house.

You and Terezi were walking for what seemed like years until you finally reached John’s two story house. It still looked like before, blinding white without a speck of dirt soiling the purity of the color. A fanged smile stretched across your face as you bolted inside, the cleansed outside filled you with hope before the wreckage of the living room diminished all of it in a mere two seconds. Your heart fell as you took in the scene before you.  
John’s white furniture and equally white walls and carpet were soiled with blood, both bright red and black. You became involuntarily frantic as you ran throughout the rooms of his first floor and dashed up the stairs. Slamming open each and every door you came by and trashing every room more so than before in your search, you fall to your knees in defeat.


	4. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic brews in desperate times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish writing this chapter, but as I was marking this (cringy af) story discontinued I saw I had a draft for chapter four so I decided to post it.
> 
> I don't even know what it says lmao

Everywhere. They're everywhere. Shot after shot. Splatter after splatter. Each gun shot rings in your ears until you can barely hear. There's flashing, blood, guns, and death as far as the eye can see. After what seems a simple two minutes is a massacre. The smell is worse than before and they just keep coming. You've already had to resort to Jane's gun since yours ran out of ammo fast.  
Dirk is staying near Jake and Jane while you've decided to go a few yards away so there's no chance of anything sneaking up on the three.  
Though, you didn't count on something sneaking up on you.  
"ROXY!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dave, please! We cannot just blow through everything!"  
He stops in his tracks and quickly turns towards you. Face-to-face with your brother you look him sternly in the eye. The small two inch gap between the two of you has allowed you to see the slight tint of bright red behind his glasses. His stare is blinding.  
"Rose, I am going to get to Dirk if it's the last thing I do. He's my brother"  
"I'm your sister! Listen to me!"  
"NO! You are not my real sister, okay?" he raised his voice and it echoed. Those words violently bounced back in forth in your head causing your tremendous headache to get even worse.  
Tears threatened to spill.  
"W-what," you manage, attempting to curve the words around the lump in your throat.  
"Rose I- you know what I meant. Dirk is my flesh and blood. He's my bro, he’s been with me since the beginning. I didn’t know what you looked like or sounded like or anything until years after we met!" Dave's voice got progressively more loud before he let out a long sigh and turned around, "Stay here if you want. I don't care anymore. I'll get Dirk and Roxy and everyone else. I'll bring them back right here."  
You can't move. Dave gets further and further away, a red silhouette in the distance. At that moment you prefer his blinding stare over the deafening silence.  
"Are you trying to get us killed, Dave?!?" Jade asks as she chases after him, "You need to lower your voice and get off of this power trip.” she stopped, looking at the ball of fingers her hands twisted into, “ We're all worried..."  
"But you're just making things worse." John buts in. "It's getting dark," John looks at the sky, "we should make camp or something"  
"No!" Dave startles everyone. "We are not doing anything except rescuing our family!"  
"Dave keep your voice down. You haven't been thinking clearly all day" you say. "A nights rest should help you calm down. There's been a lot to swallow lately."  
"And need I remind you what happened not but ten minutes ago?" you didn’t mean for Tavros to be offended by your bringing up the gruesome scene but it needed to be said, "We are all stressed and scared but you are not handling this well, this isn't what Dirk would want you going through!" you try to reason with him.  
"You're all right. I know that. But I cannot just stay here while I know my brother is in danger!"  
"Dave keep your voice down," Tavros warned, "We're close to the docks"  
"Exactly why I need to go! I'm so close to dirk!" Dave turned around and began running.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything came to a stand still. Cold, dead hands clamped onto your right shoulder and you chomped down on your lip. Dirty fingernails dug into your flesh as everything began to slow down, almost to a stop. Tears prick your eyes.  
Dirk is running to you. It’s obvious to tell he's occasionally calling your name although it's so drawn out and slow. Jake and Dirk seem to be yelling at each other. Water slowly envelops your eyes.  
The monster is close to your neck and Dirks gun fires. The small flash each gun emits after a shot, though short lived, is the brightest thing you've ever seen. It blinds you in its small amount of time to shine.  
You feel a warm, slimy tongue make its way from your shoulder to your collar bone. Cold, hard teeth find a spot on your neck to burrow themselves in and as soon as they make contact your ears begin to ring. Everything spins as you prepare for the impact.  
But it never comes.  
The head the set of teeth are attached to explodes. Blood is splattered all over your shocked expression. Your knees give out and before you make contact with the ground Dirk is suddenly there,holding you. Dirk caught you. The smallest smile you’ve ever displayed makes its way onto your face as he cradles you.  
"Roxy, please don’t ever do that again," he brushed his hand along your neck making sure you’re not bit, “are you okay?” The only thing you can do is nod as you wrap your arms around him.  
"Dirk! You are outrageous! You almost shot Roxy!" Jake yells at Dirk.  
"Calm down. I didn't."  
"Yeah dude, I'm okay" you crack a bigger smile and flash it at Jake, still a few yards away while keeping Jane secure. Jane groans in agony and Jake looks as if he's going to freak. It's obvious he has no idea what to do.  
Dirk speaks up, "The horde has died down. Let's run before it picks up again." he helps you stand up, "Roxy, you lead Jake towards the docks. I'll pick up the back." Dirk continues to give orders but you can hardly hear him. You start making my way through our original path and hold Jane’s gun up, in case anything decides to fuck with you again.  
Turns out nothing will... but someone decides to show their perky ass.  
A man with a hockey mask appears not but ten feet in front of me. Stopping in your tracks, you squint, studying the man's features. He's tall and lanky with godawful posture. He holds a rifle in long fingers tipped with fingernails in desperate need of a manicure. A shrill laugh escapes his mouth. The mask in no way affecting the sound. You glance back at Dirk and the others to see they've stopped at least three yards away from the stranger and you.  
The mask is poorly painted green and the left eye is cracked, missing. Before you could get a better look at the mask your view was blocked by the barrel of a rifle.  
Aiming right for you.  
More maniacal laughter erupted from the man and an echoing BAM from the gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A gunshot can be heard for miles. Dave picks up speed but you stop, the other three crowding around you. John calls for Dave but his futile attempt does nothing but echo against the presumably empty buildings. Things are deadly silent for a moment lasting an eternity before a round of bullets occupy the silence. John and I chase after Dave, I assumed Jade and Tavros would be right behind the two of us although when I looked behind me they weren't in sight. Though they had each other so I wasn't worried. Jade at least knew how to hold up her own.  
Walkers were everywhere, flooding our line of sight. Even if we had firearms we would stand no match the sea of corpses in front of us. John and I turned and ran, desperately trying to find Dave before something drastic happens.  
Walkers were everywhere, flooding our line of sight. Even if we had firearms we would stand no match the sea of corpses in front of us. John and I turned and ran, desperately trying to find Dave before something drastic happens.We stumbled across a corpse on its last breaths. A gaping wound in its neck left its head holding on by a thread. The walker clawed at us while we studied it.  
“Dave must have done the damage with his records,” we nodded and I pierced its forehead with one of my needles, wiping the end off with my skirt. We continued on with our frantic pace.

**Author's Note:**

> * for those who use the metric system one yard is 0.9144 of a meter


End file.
